


Powerless

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [127]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depowered Gabriel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, M/M, Manhandling, Strength Kink, but only for sex purposes lol, which they don't really get to it's more implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: It wasn't Sam's idea in the first place, but he wasn't really one to deny Gabriel.





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/769160.html?thread=100770184#t100770184) at comment_fic.

It wasn't Sam's idea in the first place, but he wasn't really one to deny Gabriel. Especially in something like this. It was obvious how much Gabriel wanted it, and how much it had taken for him to even mention it to Sam in the first place, so there was no way Sam could say no.

“Sure you’re still ok?” Sam asked as he drew the last symbol on the floor beside the bed, leaving Gabriel completely powerless.

“Just hurry up and get your ass up here, Sammie,” Gabriel said, and Sam could practically feel the eye roll in his voice. “I’ve been waiting forever!”

Dusting the chalk off his hands, Sam turned to see Gabriel laying on the bed, hand working his own cock. Sam felt a growl build in his throat and he stalked forward, taking the offending hand and pinning it to the the bed next to Gabriel’s head.

“Fuck,” Gabriel whimpered as he struggled to move the arm. It didn’t budge. “Did I tell you how much it turns me on to have you stronger than me?”

“Repeatedly,” Sam replied, then leaned in for a kiss.

It turned rough quickly and Sam used Gabriel’s distraction to pin his other wrist. He loomed over Gabriel’s prone form, heat building in his body as it finally seemed to hit him that he was more powerful than Gabriel now. It was a heady feeling, and he was beginning to understand exactly why Gabriel had suggested this in the first place.

They were going to have so much fun.


End file.
